The Memory
by E-Richie
Summary: Allison Kinn isn't happy. She just arrived from training with her aggressive master, and she meets the infamous Allen Walker. What happens when she looks at him, and a sudden memory pops up? Bad things. Very bad things. (This is a rewritten version of my story The Caretaker.)
1. Introducing

**The Memory**

**Introducing**

_Monsters._

_We're all one in our own mind; our sickening mind. Even in this world there are such things as monsters._

_But it's not what you think; those scary stories your siblings tell you before bed time, and the demon that hinds underneath your bed or in your closet. _

_No, it's much more than that._

_You see, monsters do exist, you just don't realize they're there. You know why?_

_Because the monster is _you.

_I was only a kid when they found me, and it was terrible. I found that in my own way of surviving, I created a monster that not only was scary, but was real. It sounds horrific, and I agree, it truly is. Nevertheless, who am I to be telling you about what I did?_

_It's _your_ job to figure out your own problems, just like I did. _

* * *

Smoke.

The dense black fog covers the tall tower from a recent explosion. A girl walks up to the entrance and stares up to it. She wears a coat that covers her uniform, and carries a large bag over her shoulder. Her hair is golden, but is a dark blond from the night. Her eyes are an ocean blue, but show no emotion whatsoever. Her skin is pale, but is shows that it has been in sunlight before. She mutters something, then turns to a bat that flies next to her.

"I'm here on general Sokalo's orders," she announces to the golem. "Please let me in."

The science division walk over to the monitor showing the girl staring into the golem. A certain white-haired boy stares into the screen with delight. "Komui, is that a new exorcist?"

"It must be," the chief mutters. He adjusts his glasses and stares intently at the screen. "What is your name?"

"Komui, you know who I am. Let me in," the girl says irritated. The chief stands tall as he lifts a finger.

"Ah! But you need an identification code-"

"Zero nine seven eight. Can you please let me in?" the girl asks angrily. "It's cold out here."

"Okay, just let the gatekeeper scan you and you can come on in!" Komui says happily. The girl groans as she slowly steps up to the large head on the door. The head lowers in on her with an intense stare. It quickly leans back into its position from before, and the door opens. She walks in and sees a mass quantity of smoke and debris. She stares at it in confusion.

"What the bloody hell happened?" she asks in disbelief. Komui slowly starts to walk away as a man with blond hair walks up in annoyance.

"That's his fault," he answers whilst crossing his arms. "He built another robot and it attacked everyone."

"I see," the girl mumbles. "Listen, I must speak with Komui if you don't mind. I've got something to talk about with him."

"Sure, chief-" the man turns to find that his boss had suddenly disappeared from their view. He groans. "Johnny! Go find him!"

"Yes, cheif!" a man with glasses answers with a salute. He grabs onto a larger man's arm and pulls him to their destination. "Come on, Tapp!"

They leave and the girl is left there with the blond man and two others. They both walk up to her with small smiles. One has white hair, and the other black in pigtails. The girl stares at them in awkwardness.

"Can I help you?" she asks slowly. The Chinese girl holds out her hand with a smile.

"I'm-"

"Lenalee Lee," the girl interrupts whilst taking the hand. She shakes it with boredom. "I've met you before, you just don't remember. You're brother has this weird complex towards you, I've seen it many times."

"Oh, you've been here before?" Lenalee asks in confusion. The girl nods. "Well, you probably know who we are then."

"Hi! I'm new here, I just got back from my first mission with Kanda," the white-haired boy says with joy. He also holds out his hand to the girl and she takes it with ease. A sudden shock is sent throughout her body. She's taken back by the surge. "I'm Allen Walker!"

"It's-a pleasure to meet you," she says slowly whilst processing why she felt that surge. "My name is Allison Kinn."

"That's a nice name!" Allen says with a big smile. She smiles slightly at his comment, though is still confused about what happened when she touched his hand. The blond man from earlier jogs up to the trio.

"He's been found," he announces. "And waiting for you in his office."

:+:

"So, why'd he send you here?" Komui asks as he tries to lift from his chair. He's tied to it with a large rope, and is knotted very intricately so he won't escape. The golden-haired girl sits on the loveseat that is placed beside the man's desk. She has her arms crossed and one leg on the other.

"I actually sent myself," she admits with a sigh. Komui stares at her in confusion.

"Why? I thought you hated being an exorcist?" he asks quizzically. She stares at the floor blankly.

"I thought I was ready to go on a mission myself," she says after a few moments. His eyes narrow.

"And the general was okay with that? He's usually not one to listen to his students; he mostly kicks them to the streets after he's done training with them."

"I know, but I learned fast, since I was already working for Central before hand; I thought I could defend myself even if I didn't know my innocence all that well," she answers as she continues to stare intently at the floor. "What's with that new kid, Allen?"

"What do you mean?" he asks whilst bouncing up to release the knots.

"He has an akuma pentacle on his forehead, and white hair; what happened?" she asks blatantly.

Komui sits there silently for a few moments until he finally speaks. "Well, all we know is that he turned his father into an akuma when he was a kid. Cross took him in after Allen destroyed him with with his left arm."

"Wow, that's handful. He seems like he enjoys being an exorcist. . . Anyway, I thought I would let you know why I was here early, now where a key to my room?" the girl asks. The chief sighs then bounces over to one of his drawers.

"There's a free room next to Kanda's," he says as he tilts his head to the drawer. "There's a key inside there. Feel free to grab it."

She stands from the loveseat and walks over to him. She opens the drawer and pulls out a set of keys. "Thank you."

"Allison," Komui calls. She stops at the doorway. "Be careful around the others; I know you don't like people as much, so don't be like Kanda and threaten them."

"You ruin my fun," she says with a glare.

:+:

"So, Allison, where do you come from?" Allen asks as he shoves food in his mouth. She stares at him in worry as he gulps every last bite of food on his place. She slowly eats her food.

"I'm from England, but I'm of Norwegian descent," she answers slowly. Lenalee laughs.

"I think he meant who's your general and what was your previous work," she explains with a smile.

"Oh, well, I was originally from the higher ups in the Vatican. An innocence was found, it wanted me as its user. So when I came I here from Italy, they assigned General Sokalo as my master for training. I admit, I wanted Tiedoll, but they thought Sokalo would teach me better," Alli explains. "As for my innocence, I'm wearing them right now."

"Really? Where?" Allen asks with a mouthful of food. Alli holds up her hands and reveals two black gloves that cover the palms.

"They're gloves that turn into armoured gauntlets," Alli explains as she pulls back her hands. "Their name is Loveless."

"What nice name," Lenalee comments with a smile. Alli smiles slightly as well. "Welcome to the Order, Alli!"

* * *

**Holy cow! I really hope I'm satisfied with this one! This is a remake of my original story _The Caretaker_, so if some who this recognize the character, then you're correct xD. I left it up if any want to read it, though I won't be updating it anymore. So, I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Hoshino? I didn't think so.**


	2. Dreams

**The Memory**

**Dreams**

"What time is it?"

_What?_

"I don't know, probably half past."

_Who are you?_

"Well, I guess we should be heading off, right?"

_No, not now. Stay here._

"Time goes by fast when you aren't looking."

Who are you?

* * *

Warmth.

There's warmth against her face. _Where?_ The golden-haired woman flutters her eyes open to find a blinding light hit them. She shuts them immediately with a groan as her hand flies to cover her face. She moves around beneath her sheets and face plants into her pillow with frustration. Refusing to move, she turns to her side and lays there half asleep.

_What was that?_

She stares at the wall in confusion. What's this feeling she has inside her? Is it from the dream? _Was _it a dream? There were two people, man and a girl. The man had dark brown hair, and pale skin. The girl had bright red hair that was held back, but her skin was a olive tone. Their faces were covered; blurry; as though her mind didn't want her seeing their identities. Who were they? Alli had never seen them in her life, why would she have a dream about one of their conversations? _It's bad enough I have electric shocks from that white-haired kid. . ._

Speaking of that kid, what was that when she shook his hand? An electric current that was sent only when she touched his hand, and he didn't even notice! What sorcery is that! Alli narrows her eyes in frustration. His face is scarred with a akuma pentacle, but he has innocence in his left arm; what a quizzical duo. _Central will be curious about that one._

"_Time goes by fast when you aren__'t looking._"

Alli gasps as she shoots forward. She stares at the room to find no one, only light that shines from her window. She grabs a hold of her chest as a precautionary action, but there's no pain. Her hair falls in her face and sweat begins to drip on her forehead. The voice, it sounded like the girl's. But why is Alli hearing it, if it was only from a dream? Frustration sets in as the golden-haired woman growls to herself in confusion. A sudden sound is heard in the room next to hers. It sounds like metal hitting something solid. _Forgot the tempered hard-head was next door._ Alli sighs as she moves her sheets to the side. She runs her hand through her hair to pull it back. Walking over to her desk, she finds her old uniform laying there from her bag.

"_Why am I being taken here!" she shouted angrily. Two CROW members were dragging her across the room as she struggled to free herself. The seals that were placed on her weren't helping either, hence why she had to be dragged. The damn cloaked buggers wouldn't tell her where she was being taken; only that she was needed in the Order. "Why won't you answer me! I command you to-"_

"_Allison Kinn," someone interrupts. She turns around to see her boss standing in the doorway. Leverrier._

"_Thank _God_, Inspector!__ Can you please tell me-"_

"_You are a potential accommodator for an innocence one of the generals have found," Leverrier explains. She stares at him in surprise. What? "You will be trained by general Sokalo until you can become a true exorcist. You've been relieved from your current position in Central; good day."_

"_Inspector, you can't be seriou-" But it was too late. He was gone, and she was left there._

She stares at the uniform discontented. She was abandoned by him; left for the exorcists. She doesn't even want to be one! The innocence choose her though, it wasn't her choice in the first place. She changes into a vanilla coloured turtleneck sweater with pants, since she doesn't have any other clothes, and heads for the cafeteria. As she opens the door, she notices Kanda leave his room as well. He spots her as she closes his door. They stare at each other for a moment before she turns to leave. She senses him staring at her still, before it dissipates.

:+:

Alli finds herself standing in the cafeteria with a bunch of people. She's never seen so many people gathered before. _Must be because I'm used to Central being so quiet and collected._ She walks up to one of the counters to find a bustling man standing there with braided hair and glasses. He smiles with joy as he notices her walk up to the service counter.

"Why hello there dearie! You must be the new girl that came from Sokalo's unit; I'm Jerry. How may I help you this evening?" he asks with glee. She stares at him awkwardly.

"I guess I could take an egg with toast," she mumbles. He sticks his thumb out.

"Will do sweetie!" With that said, he disappears into the kitchen. Alli stands there awkwardly waiting when a voice calls out to her. She turns to find Lenalee standing there with Allen. She waves slightly. They walk over.

"How are you?" Lenalee asks. Alli shrugs.

"I've had better mornings. . ." she mumbles, remembering about the dream. If it _was _a dream. Lenalee frowns.

"You okay?" she asks worriedly.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine. I just woke up with a rough start, but I'll be fine once I've eaten," Alli insists with a small smile. A plate appears on the counter as the braided man smiles to her.

"Here you are, dear!" he says with a smile. He notices the other two. "Allen, are you coming for your boat load?"

"Yes!" the white-haired boy exclaims in delight. Alli stares at him with worrisome. He walks over as she grabs her tray. He orders a bunch of food whilst Alli stands there mystified by his list.

"Does he usually eat that much?" she asks the Chinese girl next to her. Lenalee laughs.

"A parasitic user has to fuel their body in order to keep their strength up for fighting. Allen has to take a large amount of food in order to use his left arm," Lenalee explains with a smile. Alli nods slightly. They sit at one of the tables after Allen piles his stack of food.

"So, do you like being an exorcist?" Allen asks in between bites. Alli stares at him with the same worrisome feeling from earlier.

"Not really, I wasn't really prepared to be one. They forced me to come here against my will, and I wasn't even told why upon arriving here already. I wasn't asked, told, or even briefed about them even _considering_ me being the host for my innocence," she explains with distaste. Lenalee frowns.

"That's terrible," she says angrily. Alli understands her feelings towards what she said; Lenalee had experienced something similar as a child, so it was only logical for her to disapprove what happened to the golden-haired woman.

"It wasn't until then, that I realized that I wouldn't be able to return to my former position as one of the higher ups watchers," Alli says with a sigh.

"A watcher?" Allen asks.

"Yes, I was known as 'the caretaker' for a while," Alli answers with hesitation. "But I don't think I should tell you more, I could expose some unwanted information."

"How old are you?" Lenalee asks in surprise.

"Twenty-two. I've worked for them for a long time, so it's only logical they'd place me as the caretaker," Alli mumbles. Lenalee thinks for a moment before taking another bite of her food.

"_Time goes by fast when you aren't looking._"

Alli drops her fork in surprise. She stares at her plate in surprise.

"Alli? You okay?" Lenalee asks in worry. The golden-haired woman blinks a few times before collecting her thoughts again.

"Sorry, I lost my grip on my fork," she assures them.

"You looked sick for a moment there," Allen comments with relief. "I thought you might've thrown up."

"I'm fine," Alli insists. "I just need to-"

"Hey there newbie!" someone interrupts. She looks over to find the two men from yesterday standing there. Their names? She can't remember.

"Johnny? What are you doing here?" Allen asks with a mouthful of food.

"I'm here to measure the new exorcist for a uniform!" the frizzy-haired man says. Alli stares at them both with narrow eyes. You couldn't quite see their eyes since they were covered by glasses and a hat. Finishing her food, she slowly pushes the tray in front of her and stands. She lifts her arms up in a "T" position.

"My name is Allison," she says. "You can measure me now."

"Ah, okay!" the frizzy-haired man exclaims. He side-steps over to her and wraps a tape around her torso. "My name is Johnny Gill, and that's Tapp Dopp."

"Hi!" the bigger man says with a wave of his hand. She nods her head as a response. After a few moments, Johnny thanks her for her time and leaves for the science department.

"Don't be intimidated by them, they're nice people; Johnny can be loud sometimes though," Lenalee assures with a smile. Alli nods slightly.

* * *

**Wowza! That was hard to write! Hopefully in the next chapter, Alli will go on her first mission as an exorcist! Won't that be interesting!**

**Thank you to **_**Silverblueroses**_** for being the first to follow my story! You are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Hmm, if I was Hoshino, I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction now would I?**


	3. Mission

**The Memory**

**Mission**

"Where are we going?_"_

_What do you mean?_

"London; we're meeting Cross soon._"_

_Cross? General Cross?_

"Why am I coming with?_"_

_I don't know! I'm not even sure who you are!_

"Because you're part of my plan._"_

_Plan? What plan?_

* * *

_Wham!_

The golden-haired woman rises in sudden surprise as another collision sound comes from the wall behind her. She turns around to hear yet another whack against her wall. She pounds on it with her fist.

"Whatever you're doing, stop it!" she yells. There's silence. She lays back down on her bed with a sigh.

Another dream.

It was different from the last one though, they mentioned a name that Alli actually understands. She isn't sure, though, if it actually means General Cross. It could be a different person, or something that relates to the church. There's doubt clouding her judgment, but she knows that something has to be connected with the general. Although the dream might've been different, the people were the same. The red-head and the man. Who are they? Alli doesn't know.

_Wham!_

The pounding comes once more, and she growls in annoyance. Leaving her bed in her night clothes, Alli exits her quarters and heads for her neighbour's. She pounds on the door with her fist. There's slight movement, until the knob turns to reveal Kanda standing there.

"What?" he growls grumpily. She gives him a glare.

"What could you _possibly_ be doing at this hour?" Alli asks with anger whilst crossing her arms.

"Practicing," he answers bluntly. She narrows her eyes in annoyance.

"You could be doing that in the training grounds, could you not?" she snaps. Kanda stares at her nonchalantly.

"Che," he responds whilst backing into his room. After a few moments, he comes out with his sword. She stares at him as he leaves.

"Next time I hear you making ruckus, I'm taking your sword and hiding it!" she shouts to him from a distance. He merely keeps walking. She sighs after he disappears and runs her fingers through her messy hair. Its shoulder length cut and bangs above her eyes get in her way. She tries to tie it up, but the hair refuses to cooperate. She exhales in frustration and leaves into her quarters.

:+:

The cafeteria is bustling once again, though there aren't as many people. Alli doesn't see Allen or Lenalee anywhere, which could only mean they're on a mission. She walks to the food counter and asks for her usual egg with toast. Standing there, she waits for her food until someone walks up to her. He has a tall silhouette with black hair. He seems to be a quiet person; calm and private; not letting anyone inside his world. They stare for a mere second until he breaks the silence.

"How are you?" he asks quietly. She continues to pierce the man with her eyes.

"All right, you?" she counters as she turns back to the window.

"Okay, though I don't feel quite well at the moment," he states with a sigh. She sees her food come to the counter.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Alli admits calmly as she reaches towards her tray. "I can't really do anything about it, so I guess I can only show sympathy."

"That's true, thank you though," he says quietly. "My name is Suman, what's yours?"

"Allison, though you can shorten it if you'd like; I mostly go by Alli," she answers curtly. He only nods. _He's very much like the higher ups. . ._ "I guess I'll be seeing you soon?"

"Yes," he responds with a nod. "I guess I'll see you around."

With that said, she takes her tray to a table and leaves the man standing there by himself. She wonders about this Suman; is he a part of Central? What is his story? Was he apart of Sokalo's unit? Her questions aren't answered, but they're interrupted by a person standing next to her. It's Kanda.

"You're wanted in Komui's office," he announces blatantly. She keeps eating her food; a growl is heard. "Did you hear me? You're wanted in Komui's-"

"I heard you," Alli interrupts with food in her mouth. "I just chose to ignore you."

"Well don't blame me if you're yelled at for being late!" Kanda exclaims angrily.

"Kanda," she calls. He stops behind her back. "I would like to have a training session with you later, after my meeting with Komui of course. In order for that to happen, I need to finish eating first, so run along and hate the world."

There was a small sound when he turned to leave as she finished her toast. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, not after what happened when they were young; what happened with the Order.

Not since the incident.

"_Time goes by fast when you aren't looking._"

There it was again. The phrase that repeated in her head over the course of three days. Ever since she met Allen Walker, things have been changing. A dream she had that didn't even correlate to her life. Another that continues the memory, and strengthens the urge to know more. Who are these people? Why are they headed to London? How do they know Cross? So many unanswered questions, and many speculations that could go different ways.

Is this the reason why she was chosen as "the Caretaker"?

She isn't sure about anything anymore, not since Leverrier had left her for the wolves. She couldn't trust anyone after that. Even though she had hard times with trusting people even before hand, it was still quite easy to gain it. Whoever these people are, she needs to find out soon, otherwise her downfall will be because of it.

After many thoughts, she finally leaves the table and heads to Komui's office. Rambling in her head doesn't help her situation either, so she decides to ignore the dreams for now. A few moments pass, and she finds herself entering the chief's office. He sits there staring at stacks of papers that were probably just placed there by a scientist. He notice's Alli enter, and smiles in relief.

"Ah! Alli!" he exclaims delightedly. "I was hoping you would come; I know how you don't like being summoned."

"Yes, now what is it you want?" she asks impatiently. Komui clears his throat with a cough.

"I have a mission for you-" he introduces seriously. It's broken when someone enters with more papers. "_No!_ I don't need anymore!"

"But chief, you _need_ to sign these!" the scientist argues exasperated. Alli sighs.

"Look, can I just get my mission file before a war breaks loose in here?" she asks whilst swinging her neck around in boredom. Komui shoos the scientist away, and hands the woman a folder.

"You'll be going alone since we have no one to go with you at the moment," Komui explains. "It's in Russia; you'll be taking a train there and back."

"Says that there's been strange occurrences around a factory, and sightings of strange beings in the area," Alli states whilst reading the page.

"We have reason to believe it could be akuma trying to get at an innocence accommodator," Komui says as he folds his hands together. Alli only nods. "You begin now."

* * *

**Wow, I haven't updated in quite some time. I hope you can forgive me! Alli's mission will start in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**Thank you_ Namara_ and _usagi-strike_, and_ LinariteLavanya_ for following my story! **

**Disclaimer: I honestly don't think I own DGM.**

**Claimer: But I do own Alli.**


End file.
